Siblings at Beacon
by GoldieWrites
Summary: What if Yang and Ruby had another sibling? That JUST so happened to be looking at music with his sister at the complete right/wrong moment? Follow Sapphire Rose has he gets thrown on an endless roller coaster of fun, sad, happy, and angry moments for years to come!
1. 1 Shopping with a Twist

**[A/N] Gotz a new story for people to digest '**what'**,** **weird things aside, I completely love RWBY! So I was like, "Lets make a story, yayyyy!" and then this happened, happy Gold Eating! GoldieWrites ****/A.K.A\** **IEatGold**

**Narrator **_**P**_._**O**_._**V**_

Your name is Sapphire Rose, siblings to Ruby Rose and Yang Long, you have a certain fascination for Katanas and Revolvers, thus said you wield dual Katanas and the hilt breaks of to turn into a revolver, that revolver being a Python. You might be asking, "If the blade breaks off, doesn't that mean that you can't do anything close range?" Well, to end that query, you have tiny rectangles held on you belt, about 20 to be exact, and with a push of a button, it scales up to reveal a full Katana blade, which just clicks into place. Now, with all that out of the way, your legacy begins now Sapphire! With you and your sister Ruby in the shop "From Dust to Dawn", although I'm sure you already knew that.

**Sapphire** _**P**_._**O**_._**V**_

"What do you think of this?" you ask Ruby, handing her a song called "_This Will Be The Day"_, "Let's listen to it and find out!" Ruby says enthusiastically. While you two were listening to the song you hear a slight muffled voice coming from behind you. You just ignore the voice, thinking someone was just talking to themselves about something or the other. It wasn't until you realized it was you they were talking to, before someone pokes your back, slightly more rough than you would expect. You and Ruby take off your headphones seeing a tall man wearing a black suit with an orange tie. "Yes?" You and Ruby ask at the same time. "I said, put your hands in the air!" Well you certainly didn't expect this to happen today, good thing you guys brought your weapons, you own "_Hidden Blast" _And Ruby owns a giant Scythe called "_Crescent Rose"_ "Are you... robbing us?" Ruby asks. "Yes!" You are really glad you two brought your weapons. "Ahhhh…." you and Ruby say. Before the man knew what happened you two punch him back with enough force to send him almost through the window, not quite though. The next goon isn't so lucky though, "You get the rest back here, I'll take some outside." Ruby says, "Okay, be safe!" "You too!" Then Ruby literally headbutts a guy out the window. Well, time to get to business, this should be easy.


	2. 2 Here We Go!

**[A/N] 1 favorite and 3 Follows in one night?! Glad you guys like it so much! {:D Here's your second chapter! If we can keep this up I'll try my hardest to update at least every other day! Now, I'm no good at writing battle scenes, so if it is lackluster, I'm sorry! - GoldieWrites **_**/A.K.A\**_ **IEatGold**

"You're surrounded kid! Put your hands up! You cannot win!" "We'll see about that!" You pull out _Hidden Blast _and hold both hilts at your hips. You run up to a pair of henchmen and spin in a circle Link style and send them flying. You hear a blade swinging, you roll under and press the button to launch the blades into the goon, sending him flying into the ceiling, you hope you have enough money to repair the damages. You turn around and shoot at the guy nearest to you. You pull out a meta two rectangles attached to your hip and snap them into place, cross slashing at two men behind you. You got so caught up in the moment that you realize that you have defeated all of them, except the one that said that **YOU** couldn't win. "Looks like you're wrong, I just won." and slam the hilts of the swords into his head, knocking him unconscious. "Hey, where did they go?" you ask the old shop owner. He points to the top of the building with a ladder, that, sadly has been broken off due to an expected explosion. You run up to the bottom of the building, stick the blades in the ground, and shoot the blades up, propelling you upward. You land on the top to see Ruby and a woman in a white suit with black pants and cape, fighting someone in a helicraft, studying the woman's power you think she might be a Huntress! Before you can even think of helping the helicraft flies off, leaving you, Ruby, and the lady on the building. You walk up next to Ruby and you guys ask, "You're a Huntress?!" She just nods. "Can we get your Autograph!?" You both yell.

_**TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY: WE DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THERE!**_

"I hope that you guys know that your action will not be taken lightly! You put yourself and others in great danger!" "They started it!" Ruby yells, trying to cover up your guys's actions. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home." Oh no. "With a pat on the back." Well I guess thats kind of better. "And a slap on the wrist!" Ow! You guys both yelp with shock. "But, there's someone here who wants to see you." Who could this be? "Ruby and Sapphire Rose" Oh, it's the Beacon Academy Owner, Professor Ozpin! AND he brought COOKIES AND MILK!? This day could not get better! He sets down the cookies and milk, you and Ruby immediately start to eat. Hey, being thrown up a building with a lot of force is tiring! "Where did you guys learn to do this?" He asks, showing a video of Ruby dashing around with _Crescent Rose _and you flinging yourself up a building with _Hidden Blast_. "We got taught in Signal Academy!" Ruby answers. "They taught you guys to use some of the most dangerous weapons known today?" "Well, we got taught by a single teacher!" You answer, after drinking some milk. "Strange, I've only seen one man with that type of skill…" "Thaphs pour phuncle phhrow!" Ruby yells with cookies in her mouth. She swallows and starts again. "Mhhm! I mean, that's out uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal, we were complete garbage before he took us under his wing!" "Way to put it lightly, sis." you say. "Well we were Sapph! Now were all like _huahh! yahh! Hee!_" she says while doing karate like motions with her hand. "So I've noticed, he says, putting down his coffee, who drinks coffee this late at night? "So, what are two adorable young children doing this late?" Ozpin asks. "Well, we want to be Hunters and Huntresses!" You reply excitedly. "You wanna fight monsters?" "Yeah! We only have 2 more years at Signal, then were going to apply to Beacon! See, our sisters starting this year and she's trying to be a huntress, and were trying to be a hunter and huntress because we wanna help people! Our parents always told us to help others so we wanna become a hunter and huntress! And I mean, the place is alright but hey, hunters and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and cool and aughhhhh! You know?" Ruby starts talking at top speed. And we just get a blank stare from them both, then Ozpin asks, "Do you guys know who I am?" "Yeah! You're Prof. Ozpin! You're the HeadMaster at Beacon!" You reply, a little excitedly "Hello!" "Nice to meet'chu!" You both say at the say time. "You want to come to my school?" "More than anything!" Ruby yells. "And you Sapphire?" "Same here!" Ozpin looks at the lady, she just grunts. "Okay."

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister and brother are going to Beacon with me!"

Oh no. "Too tight sis!" you both yell.


	3. 3 Airship Time

[A/N] Lookie here guys! I have an official picture of Sapphire Rose Drawn by me on Paint, because (1.) I don't have any other art program (2.) My bro's drawing tablet is cheap and he probably wouldn't let me use it anyway. and (3.) This is NOT my art capabilities! Believe me, if I had access to a better drawing tablet that would be mine, I could drawn something way better! So check it out? Please!? Also, Ruby and Sapphire are NOT Twins! If you got mixed up... Sorry! user/GoldieWrites/media/SapphireRose_ .html?filters[user]=141682885&filters[recent]=1&filters[publicOnly]=1&sort=1&o=0~ GoldieWrites /A.K.A\ IEatGold

Let me personally tell you about being on an airship, well this one in particular. IT IS SO COOL! Apart from being squashed in a hug by my sister Yang, I like it on here. There is a lot of space for sitting and testing out your weapons to see if their battle ready, and just talking. There are, like, really cool benches attached to the wall, and for being a very heavy and big airship, it feels like you're right on the ground... apart from the walls being mostly made out of windows. Also, there is a big holographic T.V in the middle, currently displaying the news, that is about last night.

"The Robbery was held by fugitive Roman Torchwick, which has been escaping the police for a long time, if you have any sights of his where abouts, please contact the Vale Police Department, back to you Lisa"

And then the T.V switches to the lady from last night.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asks.

"My name is Glenda Goodwitch!"

"Oh!" Yang exclaims.

"Impeccable timing with that question Yang" Sapphire says.

"Why thank you!" She replies with a overly dramatic bow.

"Our world is in a time of peace! And with you soon to be Hunters and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it! You have demonstrated the courage for that task. And now, it is our turn, to give you the knowledge and skills to protect our world."

And then the hologram turns off, revealing the full size of the window.

"Oh wowww!" Ruby exclaims leaning against the window.

"It does look pretty cool. Though, I'm sure some people don't think it's that grand..." Sapphire says

"Look! You can see Signal from here! I guess homes not that far away..." Ruby exclaims.

"Beacons our home now." Yang states.

"Aughhh. Ugghhhh." Some random dude exclaims from the back.

"Right on Que! Motion sickness!" Sapphire exclaims pointing to said man.

"Well, I guess the view ISN'T for everyone." Yang says, laughing a bit.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted. I wonder who were gonna meet!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yeah, Yang by the way you have vomit on your shoe!" Sapphire says, backing away while laughing.

"Oh eww!" Ruby exclaims backing away as well.

When we get off of the Airship, Vomit Boy (Properly named by Yang FYI) immediately runs to the nearest trash can and starts to throw up in it.

"Wooooowwww!" Sapphire and Ruby exclaim, gazing at Beacon.

"OooH! Sis that guy has a collapsible staff! And SHE HAS A FIRE SWORD!" Ruby exclaims while starting to run off to said girl.

You and Yang pull her back to where she was standing.

"Sis, I'm just about as excited about weapons as you are, but that doesn't mean you can just run off to a random girl and start asking about their weapons!" Sapphire exclaims.

Even though he hates to admit it, but he was just about to run off with Ruby to ask about the girls fire sword, but decided to stay back to try and be the smartest kid, aside from Yang, who isn't as interested in weapons as you two are.

"Yeah lil' sis, their just guns!" Yang states.

"Just weapons? Their an extension of ourselves! Their part of us! Oohhh their so cool!" Ruby exclaims.

"I gotta agree with Ruby here big' sis. Weapons are so cool!" Sapphire states, excitedly.

"Why can't you just use your own weapons? Arent you guys happy with them?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" "Of course I'm happy with Hidden Blast!" Ruby and Sapphire yell at the same time.

"It just, meeting new guns is like meeting new people!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yeah! But better!" Sapphire yells.

"Well, why don't you guys just go and make new friends?" Yang asks.

"Well why do we need new friends if we have you?" Ruby asks.

"Actuallymyfriendsareherenowbye!" Yang hurries while her friends drag her away, successfully making Sapphire and Ruby spin out.

"Wait where are our dorms?" Sapphire asks noone.

"Do we have dorms?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" Sapphire and Ruby say, falling into a carrying trolli, knocking cases flying everywhere.

"What do you people think you're DOING!?" some girl in white combat attire yells.

"S-Sorry miss! We didn't EXACTLY calculate where we were gonna fall!" Sapphire replies, handing her a case of whatever is in it.

"Give me that! This is Dust! Mined and Purified from the Shnee Quarry!"

"Aghhhh. Ummm." Ruby says, still in a daze.

"You know! Dust! All the elements? Are you even listening? Is any of this getting to you two?"

"Umm… You might wanna back away…" Sapphire says warningly.

"Why?" 'Know it all' says.

"Because while YOU were rambling some Dust got into the air and Ruby looks like she's about to SNEEZE!" Sapphire exclaims.

"Oh."

Sapphire pull out his swords and fire forwards toward some trees to give him some momentum, he escapes just in the nick of time, while the talking robot isn't so lucky. Sadly she is still in the blast radius.

"ACHOO!" Ruby yells.

The vial of Fire Dust in the girls hand flies of and rolls right to a girls foot. She picks it up while reading her book.

"What were you thinking? You seriously couldn't hold in one SINGLE sneeze?!" She yells at Ruby.

"And you! You couldn't of told me SOONER?! YOU COMPLETE DOLTS!" She yells at you.

Good. An enemy on the first day...


	4. 4 Emerald Forest

** [A/N] Hello Everybody! Sorry for not updating in two days. Normally people would have an excuse like "I was sick" or "Writer's Block..." but #1 I am not sick and #2 I can't go into writer's block because this story follows a predetermined plot with big changes later along in the plot, with missing two days, I present to you a longer chapter than any before! Please don't be mad o.o. Also, Review time! Guest says, "**I like where this is going. Nice writing and pace. Though I would recommend introducing characters indirectly, using their traits in context (Cardin towers over Velvet as she tries to run away implying that Cardin is taller than Velvet). Other than that, keep up the good work**"** **Thank you so much anon! I'll take the advice to heart! caduceus4611 says "**Interesting story, here. Are Ruby and Sapphire twins?**" Yes they are Cad! Thanks for asking! Not incidental as you can see in the picture that I have linked, I knew some people might of been confused. The ink to my Photobucket did not work! Here ya go! Also **** user/GoldieWrites/media/SapphireRose_ .html?o=0** **Also, this story will now be presented in Sapphires P.O.V! If there are any P.O.V changes *cough* unlikely *cough*, it'll say _s P.O.V. Bye!**

**-**** GoldieWrites ****/AKA\**** IEatGold**

**Sapphires P.O.V**

The girl presents herself to the rest of the students, white haired girl, Ruby, and yourself. Shes medium height, just a bit taller than you. She's like the Beacon Tower to Ruby though. She has black hair, sparkling yellow eyes, and a black bow on her head. The girl throws the bottle of Fire Dust to Snow White.

"This is Weisse Schnee, heiress to to the biggest Dust selling corporation today, Schnee Company." Black Hair Girl says, walking closer to the group.

_'Why are we standing in a circle?' _You ask yourself realizing that you guys were, indeed, standing in an impromptu circle.

"Finally some recognition!" Snow Wh- Weisse yells.

"Also, the company is the biggest player in the war against Faunus, earning them a good reputation with the humans, and death glares by Faunus." She says, looking accusingly at Weisee.

You can see her bow slightly sag and go backward, kind of like a dog... or wolf... ...well then... how do Weisse and Ruby not see that she's also a Faunus? I'll talk to her later when the Big Bad Witch is gone.

"Hmmph!" Weisse replies looking away.

"Well, I think me and Ruby will be going now. See ya!" I quickly grab her arm and speed towards the Huge Doors/Gates that is the front entrance to Beacon Tower.

I quickly scan the crowd that has formed, looking for Yang. I see her in the corner and drag Ruby to her.

"We exploded, here, you get to take care of her now" You say, handing her Ruby, which was quite hard because she was kicking and waving her arms trying to break free.

"You guy's exploded. Yeah, okay." Yang replies, setting down Ruby.

After a long speech from Ozpin saying that he see's 'Wasted potential' in all of us blah bleh bluh, alot people exit to another giant room, setting down their packs and unraveling blankets and stuff.

_'_Thanks Ozpin, I always like sleeping on the FLOOR!' You grumble to yourself, setting down some blankets to sleep on, pulling out a dark green square pillow with a black skull on it. _(Achievement Get: Homestuck Reference!)_

Your sleeping outfit is simple, a black T-Shirt with a Yellow Gemini symbol, _(Achievement Get: Another_ One?!), which is a bit big on you,and blue shorts. You turn towards Ruby.

"Who do you think that black haired girl was Rubes?" you ask your sister.

"I don't know, wanna go ask her?!" she asks bolting upright.

"Fine." You say, before realizing that she already found the girl and sped towards her.

"Ruby... don't ever... do that... again!" You say in between breaths, running to her.

"Sorry Sapph! It's just I wanted to talk to her!" Ruby replies looking guiltily.

"Anyways. Nice to meet you! I'm Sapphire! And this is R-" you begin, sticking out your hand to shake.

"Ruby! Hello!" Ruby cuts in, also doing a hand shake gesture.

Black hair girl just keeps on reading her book.

"Hi. Blake" she says barely paying attention.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks, slightly tilting her head.

"I was reading a book, that I will keep on reading. When you go away." she says blankly.

"Oh. Okay, nice to meet you." You say turning back to your blankets.

"Sapph, wait! I wanna know what book she's reading!" she says dragging you back.

"What?" Blake says.

"I wan't to know what book your reading. Please?" Ruby asks, with a gleam in her eye.

"Just some book, with magic and stuff." Blake Replies. "Why?"

"Me and Sapph used to always read books on Hunters and Huntresses, that's why we have these!" She says Bringing out _Crescent Rose _and you bringing out _Hidden Blast _

"Bye Blake!" Ruby says, walking towards your area. You sit down next to Blake instead of returning. You see her bow lift up in surprise of you sitting next to her.

"Your bow is awfully flexable." You say with a smirk looking at the bow.

"Yeah... it's s-specially made...?" She says stuttering.

"You know I know your a Faunus, right? Don't worry, I find Faunus cool." you say, immediately seeing her bow go back to it's normal state.

"Yes, just don't tell Weiss okay? She'll probably try to expel me from Beacon." she says back to her original tone.

"Don't worry! Nice meeting you! Also, Ruby finds Faunus cool too, I know." You say.

"How?" she asks, tilting her head.

"Um... encounters with other Faunus on the streets." you say.

"Okay..? Bye" she says.

"Bye."

You return to Ruby and Yang, only to see them asleep.

"Ugh. Night" you say to your unconscious sisters, putting _Hidden Blade_ in its sheaths, Walk over too the locker room putting them in your locker, and walk back too your blankets. Scratching your head, you lie down.

'Night...' you say faintly.

You wake up next morning to Ruby blowing a whistle in your ear.

_"WAKE UP_ _SAPPH!" _You wake up bolting upright knocking Ruby and Yang to the ground.

"Oww.-S/Oww!-R/Oww!-Y" You, Ruby, and Yang all say.

"CRAP I HAVE TO GET READY!" you yell digging out your battle outfit, seeing Ruby and Yang in theirs.

I get into my Light Blue Plain shirt, and my Plain Dark Blue Hoodie with a near invisible blue snap button on top, connecting the neck ends.

You pull on your blue sweatpants, strap the belt with your Contractible Blades you keep on it. You walk with Yang and Ruby to the lockers. While entering your combination, a pair of friends walk by with the girl talking as fast as a Jet at Mach Speed.

"What's with them?" Me and Ruby ask Yang.

"Heck if I know" Yang says, putting _Ember Celica _on her hands.

You hear some dude in the background talking to Weisse.

_'Hey Snow Angel...' _After I heard that pick up line I tuned out, later I heard him get pinned to a locker and a red headed girl yelling,

"Sorry!"

_'All 1st Year Students please report to Beacon Cliffs for Initiation!" _Glenda says over the Intercom.

"Lets Go!" Me and Ruby yell, running to the cliffs.

When you get there you each line up on a mini platform.

"Welcome initiates, for initiation you will be dropped into Emerald Forest, once you land you will look fora temple with relics, pick one and make it back here. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner-" Ozpin says, being cut off by me and Ruby yelling,

"WHATTTTT!?"

"Mhhmm. Also, since there is an extra student this year" he stares at me "we have put and extra relic out." he starts again.

"Anyone have questions?" Ozpin Asks.

"Um sir? I have a question." Vomit Boy (Jaune as you asked him when you were walking to the cliffs) said.

"Wonderful! Good luck!"

"Uuuhhhhhgggg" Jaune sighs

Then you gt launched hurling into the air, pull out _Hidden Blast, _and spread your arms, slowing your decent. After a while you stick your hands straight out, pointing your katanas straight out like a spear, you stick into the ground, bending forward, and fire, blasting you into the air once again, while flying, you can see the hide out, and a faint outline of two people,one with long blonde hair, and one with short black hair... Yang and Blake! You dive towards them, before you hit the ground at the last moment, you flip and land on your feet in front of them.

"Nailed it." you say to them, earning a smirk from Yang and a slight upturn of the mouth from Blake, "Wait... I HAVEN'T FOUND A PARTNER!"


	5. 5 The Badge and The Burden

**[A/N] Breakin' records here 'folks, another long chapter. With an EPIC BATTLE SCENE?! OMG! All jokes aside. 645 views!? On 1 WEEK!? Thank you guys so much! The least I can do is make a long chapter to finish off Emerald Forest! Enjoy! This took 2 days!**

** Sapphires P.O.V**

"Look's like I'm the odd one out." I say, looking at the relics.

"Yeah, tip, I picked Pony, don't know what they mean though..." Yang tells me.

"#1:It's called a Knight, #2: Gonna pick Knight." I reply, picking up a Knight, hey they might have correlation!

I hear a loud rumble in the trees, and see a girl ride in on an Ursa.

"Did... that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks, incredulously.

"Exxxactly what I was thinking Blake." I reply looking at her team-mate run up from behind.

She walks up and picks up the Queen Chess peice.

_'I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!'_ she sings, dancing *cough* Spinning *cough* around.

"YANGGGGGGGGG!" we hear someone screaming from above.

Me and Yang look up to see Ruby falling from above. A couple feet before she hits the ground, Jaune gets launched into her from the right, knocking them both into a tree.

"I'll... Ummm... go see if she's okay!" I yell to Yang and Blake, running to the tree.

Once I reach there, Ruby grabs my hand, throwing me on Crescent Rose so she doesn't tear my hand off when she starts running to Yang.

"Yang!" "Sapphire!" Ruby yells, stopping, and me being thrown off Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!/Ruby, Ughhh.." Yang yells, and you groan.

"Nora!" The girl (Now known as Nora) yells.

"AGHHH!" Pyrrha screams, getting thrown from the trees from a Scorpion type Grimm.

"I can't take it anymore! Can't we just go 2 SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?" Yang yells.

Before she can really freak out you run up and hug her trying to get her to calm down. Hey, little brothers gotta help once in a while.

"Thanks." Yang replies, calming down.

Just then Weisse also drops out of the sky, but before she touches the ground, Jaune catches her, then both of them fall to the ground, Weisse falls atop of Jaune.

"Great, the gang's all here. We all die together now!" Yang says, dryly.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yells, sprinting off towards the Nevermore. She gets stopped by the Scorpion though, so she starts running back towards us.

"Ruby!" Me and Yang yell out, running towards her.

Just then, the Nevermore traps her by shooting feathers at her cape, getting her stuck to the ground. The Scorpion runs up and slashes at _Ruby._

_'CLANG!'_

I stop the stinger by trapping it in my blades. Cutting a strip off of Ruby's cape in the mean-time so she can escape.

"Go! Escape!" I yell at Ruby, She speeds off to the Relic grounds.

"Weisse... Ice... Please!" I yell.

Immediately I feel a massive weight pulled off, and slight coldness. I run away to Ruby and Yang.

"Thanks Weisse." I say to her.

"No problem!" She replies, looking full of herself.

"Come on guys, we don't even need to fight these things!" I say, gaining everyone's attention.

"Sapph's right! Our mission was to grab a relic and get out!" Ruby says, walking over to get one. She grabs a Knight, while Jaune grabs a Queen.

"Let's go!" Me, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora all yell, sprinting off towards our destination, the cliffs.

Ruby, Yang, and me split off to shoot the Nevermore from a distance. While the rest are fighting the Scorpion, Bake falls off and swings onto the Nevermore, slashing at its back, while running down it. She jumps off to where Ruby, Yang, Weisse, and me are standing.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake yells.

"Then we have to give it all we got!" Yang yells loading her gauntlets.

We all start shooting at it, Weiss using dust because she doesn't have a gun weapon. Before the Nevermore destroys the structure were standing on, I attach a blade to my gun, and stab into its head, not killing it, not even slightly, but sticking me to it, so I can cause slight damage to it by shooting it. After a while of shooting it, Weisse sticks its tail to the ground with ice. Just then, I see Ruby flinging herself to the Nevermore, and trapping its head in-between the cliffs and her scythes blade. Then she starts literally running up the cliff dragging me and The Nevermore up with it. When she reaches the top she fires the Sniper Rifle portion of Crescent Rose, chopping it's head off. Before the head lands on the ground, I shoot my gun, flinging myself off it, I flip, and land on my feet.

"High Five!" I say. We high five, then look down, wondering how the rest are gonna get up, but I have the perfect idea.

"EVERYONE GROUP UP!" I yell at them. They all form a close circle.

"Sapph, what are you doing?" Ruby asks me.

"Using my Semblance for the first time." I reply.

Before she can even ask something related, I summon all the power I can and use my semblance for the first time, a giant explosion.

They all get launched in our direction, before I can even see if they land I pass out from creating that big of an explosion from that far away.

* * *

><p>"...Team JNPR!" Ozpin says, Gesturing towards Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren.<p>

"Being led by... Jaune Arc!"

'_Wooo!' 'Yeahh!' Good job Jaune!'_

"Next up, can I please have... Ruby Rose, Weisse Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Long, and Sapphire Rose!" Ozpin announces.

"Since there is an extra member, we have mad your room slightly bigger to accommodate. Your team name is... Team RWBYS!"

"And their leader is... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announces.

_"Yeahhh!' 'Goooo Ruby!' 'Nice job!'_

"Will all First Year Students go to their respective dorms!" Glenda yells over the noise.

* * *

><p>We all wake up the next morning before Weisse, and see Ruby sneaking up on Weisse with her whistle.<p>

_'SNCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!'_ "Waakkkeeee up!" Ruby yells in Weisse's ear.

"Alright! Weisse, Blake, Yang, Sapphire, and their fearless leader Ruby, to begin operation... Bonzai!" Ruby exclaims

"BONZAI!" Blake, Yang, and me exclaim, raising our fists.

You all begin placing items in places, Yang with a Rooster Teeth poster, Weisse with a Forever Falls picture, Blake putting books away, Ruby hanging up curtains... and having to stitch them back together because she sliced them in half, and me, hanging up a Homestuck Poster. When you guys take a look back, the beds are pilled in the middle.

"This is... not going to work." Weisse says, looking at the pile.

"No? Really?" I reply, looking annoyed.

"It does look _a bit_ cramped." Blake says, in disbelief that we managed to pile 5 beds while hanging up posters and stuff.

"We could ditch some of our belongings..." Yang suggests.

"Orr, we could ditch the beds. And replACE THEM WITH BUNK BEDS!" Ruby says excitedly.

"That sounds, incredibly dangerous." Weisse says.

"And super AWESOME!" Yang replies.

"It does seem efficient." Blake replies.

"Ill just do my own thing." I reply, picturing in my mind where my bed is going to go.

"Well... can't we put it to a vote?" Weisse says.

"I think we just did!" Ruby says, looking at the four of us.

_'Ding' 'Ding' 'Ding'_ _'BRAHH'_

"Ughh" Weisse says, in defeat.

_'Construction noises'_

When we look at our handy work, we see Ruby's bed hanging from the ceiling by ropes, Yang's bed under her bed just pushed over, My bed hanging from the ceiling by metal rails that we had laying around, Blake's bed on books that are balanced on Weisses bed.

"Operation Bonzai is a SUCCESS!" I yell fist pumping.

"Now we have! Classes..." Ruby says, on her bed.

"Okay, our first class is at 9:00-" Ruby begins.

"9:00!? IT'S 8:55 YOU DUNCE!" Weisse yells, running out the door, while we all look out the door.

"Ummm... TO CLASS!" Ruby yells, running down the hallway, while we all follow.

While were running I see Glenda and Ozpin looking at us run by.

* * *

><p>"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the Night! Yes the Grimm have many names, but I like to call them prey!" Peter Port exclaims, us just giving him blank looks.<p>

"And you will too! Our world is crawling with terrifying creatures, and that's where we come in! Huntsmen! Huntresses! _Chk-Chk!_" Peter Port says.

_'Wait, DID HE JUST WINK AT YANG. OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ILL KILL HIM. NO OLD MAN SHOULD WINK AT A !& YEAR OLD GIRL! ESPECIALLY MY SISTER! Okay Sapphire just calm down. I'll just kill him AFTER I graduate so I can't be_ _expelled.'_

"We are the people who have sworn to protect the people that can't protect themselves! That is what you're training to become, but first, a story _blah blah blah _myself _blah blah blah blah_" I started to tune out until Weisse shot her hand up.

"I do sir!" Weisse says.

_'What did I miss _:|_'_


	6. 6 Update Notice and Announcment

Hey guys... Sorry about not updating for a while... But! I'm writing a GIANT update for it! I super long Update that will be written over the course of next week! So the New Chapter should be released in a week time! So be patient! Sorry! Remember too Follow me and the Story if you want! Also don't forget to write reviews! See ya later, GoldEaters!

**GoldieWrites /A.K.A\ IEatGold **


	7. The Dorm Disscussion

Next thing I know Weiss is battling a type of Grimm that resembles a Boar.

"Go Weiss!"

"You can do it!"

"How did this even happen!?" I yell, looking confused.

"Represent Team Ruby!" Ruby Yells at Weiss, enthusiastically.

"Quiet Down. I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolds at Ruby in particular. Why does she hate Ruby so much?

I Sigh.

Weiss starts off by getting her butt handed to her on a silver platter. Then she "startles" us by actually killing the dang thing.

"Took you long enough..." I mumble as Weiss sit's back down.

"Well _sorry! _It was harder than it looks!" She replies, madly.

"One quick explosion under it then boom. Shoot it in its stomach." I reply, bored of this conversation.

"Well I don't have the abilities to summon Explosions out of thin air!"

"Wait, Sapph, you figured out your Semblance more?" Ruby says, excitedly.

"Heck yeah I did! Uses a lot of my Aura, but it's still cool!"

"That seems cool..." Yang Trails Off.

"Yeah, But I don't gain strength when I take damage."

"True!" Yang replies in her normal, cheery voice.

The Bell Rings and we File Out

"I'm going somewhere." Weiss grumbles, walking off.

"What's wrong with her?" I Mumble.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Ruby Runs Off as Yang, Blake and I walk back to the Dorm.

"Can't believe I got stuck in a dorm with Four Girls. I BLAME HE GOVERNMENT!" I Jump onto my Bed and Lay Down.

"It won't be that bad! As long as you don't mind the occasional fights that might break out." Yang replies, Flopping on her bed.

"I think it will be a great experience to try and figure out how we can all get along as a group as Five." Blake Says, Sitting Down on her Bed.

"I suppose..." I trail off, closing my eyes.

"What did you mean by Ruby doesn't mind Faunus, and that yo knew from personal experience?" Blake asks, Looking up at my bed.

My eyes open. "Umm... nothing?"

"Sapphire, did you tell Blake something that only me and Ruby know?" Yang questions me, raising an eyebrow.

"Not fully... Okay. Let me spill. Basically, when I was young, I was picked on because I was a Faunus. Now you may be asking, Blake. 'If your a Faunus, where are your Faunus traits?' Well, to answer that query." I jump off my bed and Look Down in front of Blake, and my Hair Ruffles a Bit.

"My ears are... small. To say the least. So, I had been picked on by both Faunus and Human..."

I get teary eyed. "Yang and Ruby protected me because I was too weak to protect myself..."

I Laugh, Sadly. "I'm still weak to this day..."

I start to cry and Yang Hugs me.

"Calm down, Sapphire. You're not weak. You just haven't had the chance to show your power." Yang says, trying to calm me down.

"I've had plenty of chances! Like when the bird. Grimm. Thing. Nevermore? I think that's it. I stabbed it in the head and only damaged it barely!" I snap.

"We barely did any damage as well. Weiss and Ruby did the most. With Weiss freezing it's tail and Ruby slicing it's head off." Blake replies, taking out a book.

"But I did the least..." I Escape out of Yang's Hug and Jumps onto my Bed.

"That may be true. But that just means you'll have to train! You can surpass us in skill if you try hard enough!" Yang says, laying down in her bed, soon falling asleep.

"I suppose... Yo, Blake, what book is that?" I look over too see Blake asleep as well. Hmm.

Soon Ruby walks in the Dorm, with a bunch of books and stuff like that.

"Well someone looks like their gonna get busy." I say as I pull out my scroll and Headphones, getting on YouTube. (A/N: YES YOUTUBE IS IN REMNANT. SHUT UP.)

"I gotta study up!" Ruby replies, enthusiastically.

"Okay, jeez. Don't kill my ears."

"Sorry."

"Why are you so interested in studying?" I ask, Looking over at Ruby when she Climbs into her Beck Next to Mine.

"My secret~!"

"That sounds... Strange. Because you don't like to study. Just like me."

"Oh shut up!"

"Shutting Up. I Start to Watch YouTube.

After a couple of hours of me being an insomniac and Ruby passing out, Weiss walks in holding a cup and a coffee maker behind her. She taps Ruby on the shoulder.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry Weiss I was studying and then I-"

"Shh! How do you like your Coffee?"

"Well, Wh-"

"Just answer it!"

I groan. "I can still hear you know. I want coffee as well!"

"Make your own!" Weiss say, glaring at me.

"Jeez, fine okay calm down."

"I like me coffee with a lot of sugar!" Ruby replies, not paying attention to me and Weiss' small argument.

**[A/N: First update of the mass updates that coming out! MUAHAHAHA! I'M BACK!]**


	8. 7 A Twist in the System

**[A/N: I feel like Andrew Hussie... One Sec.]**

**GigaPause: UnPause**

**[A/N: That'll Do.]**

My Scroll Beeps

"Ruby is telling the truth. She's is a Hyperactive after all... I'll be on the roof." I say, as I walk to the Roof with _Hidden Blast_.

I Pull Out _Hidden Blast _from their sheaths.

"How do you expect to train without anything to train on?" I hear a voice coming from around me.

"Who's there?" I ask, getting on guard.

I see a man walk up to me.

"Wissen Dunkel. Right Hand of Fate. There is no need for you to introduce yourself. I already know who you are." He (Now Known as Dunkel) Says.

"Great. Being stalked by a 27 Year Old Man.* I reply, rolling my eyes.

"First of all, I am not stalking you. And I do not plan on telling you how I know you." He says.

While we are having our Exchange I take note of one prominent feature. As a person of this high caliber, you'd expect some B A sunglasses, right? Well, wrong. He, instead, is wearing normal glasses.

"Why are we talking currently?"

"Well, I suppose you wan't to train, correct?"

"Well, yes, but how does this concern yo-"

"I, will help you train."

"That is so unfair!"

"Well, you need to train somehow. Then wouldn't being matched up against someone with training of my standards help? Because you'd be learning from one of the best fighters you can find. I can teach you some things."

"Alright, I'll play."

"Wonderful." He unsheathes a Hand and a Half, Single Edge Long Sword.

I get into a ready stance. "And you won't kill me, right?"

"I will refrain from killing you. You will do great things in the future if you survive long enough."

"Boy, isn't that exciting."

I start it off by Jumping into the Air and Spinning With My Blades in Front of my Body, Heading towards Dunkel. He Holds Up His Sword and With a flick of his Wrist he Sends me flying Backwards, I somersault and land on my feet.

"Your stature is all wrong. You've got to learn that starting off with aerials leaves you open for a block and a counter by them holding up their blade like I did."

"Yeah yeah."

He quickly lunges at me and I hold my Katana's in an X pattern as a block.

"Really?" He Sticks his Sword Under the X and Powerfully brings the Blade upward, knocking the Katana's out of my hands. He points the Blade at my throat.

"Dead. Think about your actions in every way possible before you do them. You got to learn how to think fast so you can analyse the situation quickly, allowing you to move your weapons accordingly."

I Grumble. "I'm going back to the dorm." Before I can even move he takes my scroll and enters a few numbers.

"Call me when you would like to train again. Just hope I'm not in a bad mood." He walks away.

I walk back inside the dorm and quickly jumps on my bed, passing out.

* * *

><p>When I wake up I change into my School Uniform.<p>

I Groan. "I really wish they had a hoodie version of this uniform."

"Oh, get over it. You like suit type things!" Yang Replies, walking out the Dorm with the Rest of Us Following.

"Yeah, but wearing them constantly is not a thing I can get behind."

"Hey, Sapph? What were you doing last night?" Ruby asks, catching up to us.

"Just training with some-" My scroll beeps and I look at the Text.

'_If you reveal anything about me to the others, I will be severely disappointed in you.'_

_'How did you even hear what I said?'_

_'I have my ways.'_

_'That's not creepy at all' _I close my Scroll and Put it in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Blake asks.

"Um. Just a professor."

"Why is a professor talking to you and you only?" Weiss replies.

I Groan "I wish I knew."

* * *

><p>We Eventually Survive the School Day and I walk up to the Roof.<p>

"Dunkel! I need help!"

He Walks up to Me

"What?"

"I need to figure out my Semblance more. Out of the group I'm the only one who barely knows it."

"Well, Have you tried teleporting?"

"Teleporting? What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you could explode a rift in space?"

"... THAT SOUNDS REALLY COOL."

"Then give it a try." He leans against a near wall.

"Okay. Just gotta focus..." I Focus my Semblance onto Me and the Dorm. Next thing I know a Small Detonation Happens Around Me and I Teleport into the Dorm.

Everybody Screams in Surprise

"SAPPHIRE?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Weiss yells at me while trying to catch her breath.

"I... Think I traveled through space?"

"How!?" Blake asks, calming down a bit.

"Well, I focused my semblance onto a point in the room, and on myself, it must've exploded a rift in space around me, sucking me into it and onto the point I focused on. I've decided I'm gonna call it Tele-Sploding! Get it? Because I cause an Explosion when I teleport?"

"Please, just give us a warning when you do. I nearly had a heat attack." Blake Replies, Sitting down on her bed.

"That was so cool!" Ruby runs up to me and hugs me.

"Ruby... Can't... Breath..."

"Oh! Sorry Sapph!"She retreats a couple steps.

* * *

><p><strong> [AN: Hello ladies and Gentlemen! Goldie here! Couple announcements. I got permission from Zarrok1138 to have his character, Wissen Dunkel, appear in my story! I'm super excited about it! You can check out his story as well! It's called Heart of a Lion! Just search up in Google "RWBY Heart of a Lion" and it should be the first one! Have a nice day, and remember to put Gold in your daily diet!]**

* * *

><p><strong> GoldieWrites <span>A.K.A\ IEatGold /A.K.A\ Sapphire Rose**


	9. 8 I Always Get Glared At

"It's alright. I just need to-" I Pass Out.

* * *

><p>"Sapphire Rose... Vs Cardin Winchester!" Glenda announces for Battle Training<p>

"I'm going to enjoy this." Cardin says, stepping up to the Stage.

"Oh, I think I'll enjoy this as well." I say, smirking as I get into position.

"Begin!"

I Wait Silently as Cardin charges up to me with his Mace. I side step and Kick Him in the Head, sending Him Stumbling Backwards.

"Lucky..." He grumbles as he rights himself.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." I pull out Hidden Blast and Do a "Come On" Gesture with it.

He Runs at Me, Swing His Mace. I Wait a Second For It to Be Really Close to Me then I Flick my Wrist Upward, Sending the Mace Flying out of His Grip. I run up to him and Powerfully Kick him in the Chest, Slamming Him into a Wall.

I Smirk. "I see you're aura is not yet in the red." I walk up to him calmly while he's slumping against the wall. "Let me change that!" I Punch him in the jaw, probably fracturing it.

"Sapphire! Withhold yourself!" Glenda yells when she realizes what I've done.

I rub the back of my neck. "Sorry, Ms. Goodwitch..."

"_Anyways. _Sapphire Rose is the winner of this match. Next." Glenda says, as Medic Lift Cardin off the Floor as I walk down and Sit next to my Team.

"Sapphire, as much as I hate Winchester, don't you think that was a little over the top?" Blake asks.

"He deserves it! Racist idiot." I respond, looking at him go out the door with satisfaction.

"That was awesome!" Yang says.

"What Yang said!" Ruby also says.

"Glad you guy's think so. He's reckless. He needs to learn how to be more careful in battle.* I reply, smiling.

"I wan't to know how you've become better in combat." Weiss asks, raising an Eyebrow.

My Scroll Beeps and I look at the Text '_Don't say my name. Just say you've been sparring with someone._' 'How can you hear us?!' '_I have my ways!' _'I'll not elaborate on it.' _'Good.'_

"I've been training with someone. Like I told you guys a couple days ago."

"So, you've been training with them for several days now?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that Weiss?"

"No, but I don't like how you get special training."

"I don't know either."

"Let's just head back to the dorm." Yang says, walking out the Battle Training Area.

"Great Idea. Because after that fight I am soooo tired." I say, in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, shut up Sapphire. Not all of us had an easy opponent." Weiss replies, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it. I had to go up against someone with a minigun!" Ruby exclaims.

"That must've been... ba-" I get of by a person walking into me.

"Oh, sorry." He says, looking down at me.

"It's oka- Wait." I look up at him. "Glare?"

"Sapphire? What are you doing in Beacon!"

"It's a... Long story."

"I won't bother you with it then."

"Sapphire, do you know this person?" Weiss asks, noticing I've stopped following them.

"Oh! This is Glare... What's your last name again? I seem to of forgot."

"Wow. I thought we friends. Just kidding. My name is Glare Staren." Glare sticks out his hand for a hand shake.

Weiss just glares [A/N: Get it.] at his hand then walks away.

"That was mean." He replies, looking at me.

"You don't know that half of i-" I get cut off by Ruby running into Glare and hugging him.

"Glare!"

"Ruby? So your here as well?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She steps back and smirks. "I'm much better at fighting then Sapph over here, so why would Sapphire be in and not me?"

"I take offense to that." I reply, Glaring at Ruby.

"You would Sapph. You take offense to everything."

"I agree with Ruby." Glare says, smirking slightly.

"Shut up, Glare." I reply jokingly.

"Sapphire! Ruby! There you guys ar- Oh Hello Glare." Yang walks up to us.

"Wow. You three got into a team together? That must be some serious luck." Glare says, looking at Yang.

"I don't consider it Luck that I got stuck with Four girls. It's going to be sooooo annoying!" I reply, annoyed.

"Ha! I got to be in a group with my friends!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Well, okay yeah I don't know them at all."

"Ha, ha, ha ha, ha!"

"Shut up, Sapphire."

"Okay. Well we got to go to sleep. See ya round Glare!" I say, dragging Yang and Ruby with me.

"Sapphhhhhhhhh! Why did we have to leave so soon?" Ruby says, me still dragging Yang and Her with me, Weiss and Blake following

"Curfew."

"True." Yang Replies, stopping me from dragging her.

"Your an insomniac. Sleeping this early, it's not going to happen." Ruby says, serious.

"Well I can still try!" I say, getting to the dorm and climbing onto my bed, completely awake. I groan.

"I can't sleeeeeeeeepppppppppp."

"What did I tell you?" Yang says, playing on her Scroll.

"Shut up, Yang."

After about Three Hours I eventually pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Well. This is the next chapter after another long wait! I'm so sorry for sending this out late!]**

** GoldieWrites /A.K.A\ IEatGold**

**[A/N: I also didn't mean to make that rhyme...]**


	10. Chapt- BREAKING NEWS!

**[A/N: Hey Golders! (I really need to think of a name for you guys...) SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Siblings at Beacon has gotten 2,435 Views! Thank you guys so much! I don't think I could say it enough to pay you back for putting up with my terrible writing style! Thank you! Also... SPECIAL REQUEST. ACCEPT IF YOU WISH. IT'S YOUR CHOICE: (Imagine That in SSB4 Announcer Voice for SSB4 Commercials...) I would love some Sapphire fan art! Description of Sapphire Rose's Outfit and Hair Style: Hair: Really Blonde. Like. Yang Blonde. Has Blue Dyed Hair Ends. His Hair is Pretty Long, Coming to the End of His Head in the Back. His Hair is Swept to the Side of His Face One Strand (The Ends Of His Hair are Kinda Spikey Lookin') Goes Over the top of his Eye. Torso: Dark Blue Hoodie that Has the Hood Down, Button at the Top that's nearly invisible. Light Blue Sleeveless Undershirt. On His Back are His Hidden Blast's Sheaths. Pant's: Indigo Jeans. Black Belt that Has Collapsible Katana Blades for When He Shoots Them Off and Has to Put On Another Blade. Shoes: Black Sneakers. DONE. Now mind you, you don't have to draw! Heck, I don't expect any of you too draw him! It would be a great way to get my attention though! Just post the link as a Review! Thank you! And also, if you have any idea of what I should call my fanbase, you can leave that as a review too! Thank you, and happy readin'!]**


End file.
